The New Humanity
by shippergirlky
Summary: At the end of RE: Retribution, Alice, Wesker, Leon, Ada, Jill, Chris and Claire must return to the Hive to stop the Red Queen. But the end of the Red Queen may mean the end of humanity. What is the price of survival and who will be willing to pay it? Some Wesker/Alice but nothing OOC or fluffy. Other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Will keep it simple. This story takes place a day after the end of RE: Retribution. There are some more mature themes. Wesker/Alice but without the fluff.

The meeting was over. Jill Valentine had proved herself extremely valuable with the Red Queen's security protocols and how to bypass them. Except for her still long blonde hair, she was dressed in dark blue cargo pants, white shirt and black boots. She was the first to leave the room, her mind already planning how to infiltrate the Hive's security system.

Chris and Claire Redfield conferred briefly with Jill before they took several maps with them. Wesker smirked at the lingering glances the male sibling threw Miss Valentine. Not that she seemed terribly interested in anyone. They were tasked with figuring out how to transport a small team from the White House back to Raccoon City. Or what was left of it after the nuclear explosion. Whether it was luck or some strange coincidence, the Hive had remained mostly undamaged by the devastation.

Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong left without comment or even looking at each other. Mr Kennedy would help Miss Wong with whatever she needed to do before the mission. And he highly doubted anything they did do would be about the mission. It was sickening that they still hoped for some magical reprieve.

Then there was Alice. She was always the last to leave. Never turning her back to him fully or letting her guard down. His head jerked sharply to the left. Painful knots twisted in his gut. Just thinking about her caused the virus to rumble inside of him.

Of course she was a useful tool. He had no intention of allowing her to keep her gift after the destruction of the Red Queen. There was no point in saving humanity if he was not to rule it. The rest were sheep. Obedient sheep but sheep nonetheless. Absentmindely he tapped his fingers on the desk. Another jerk tightened his neck. He bared his teeth in pain. There were too few people for him to eat one. There had to be another way.

Alice.

Alice was the key. He could create a pretense of needing her... just her. A small bite. A mouthful of blood. His mouth salivated just thinking about the rich warmth that would fill him. Re-energizing him. Giving him control.

Yes, Alice would do nicely...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry about the very long delay. I was recuperating from an accident. Enjoy!

Wesker's opportunity came the very next day. Leon and Chris were prepping the plane. Ada was handling the computer access. Claire was stuck getting food, water and medical supplies.

Alice was loading guns for everyone. The munitions storage building was located outside the south part of the White House. Because of the threat, most guards were stationed along the walls. Gunfire, flamethrowers and barked orders filled the air.

Wesker used his security clearance to open the door then lock them both inside. No one to interfere. His nostrils flared as he smelled her. She was alone.

Alice knew she had company when she heard Wesker sharply inhale. She gave no signal she was aware of him. On the table below, there was a .357 magnum, a 9mm and a knife. As fast as she could, she picked up the 9mm and turned to fire.

Wesker grabbed Alice's forearm as she fired off a shot that skimmed past his ear. His fist connected with her elbow and snapped it. Her gun dropped to the floor.

Alice saw his jaw unhinge as the mandibles reached out toward her face. She kicked out at his knee. It backfired on her. He tumbled directly into her, causing them both to fall to the floor. Wesker's mouth attached to her arm and she could see and feel the blood start to pour from the wound. Her free hand groped the floor to search for a weapon. Her fist closed around a lead pipe.

Wesker released her as the pipe cracked a part of his skull. The taste of her blood drove him into a frenzy. As she kicked at him and crawled away, he grabbed her leg and drugged her back to him. She swung again and hit him against his shoulder. He flipped her on her stomach and sunk his teeth into the small of her back.

Alice let loose a scream. She tried to kick her legs out but he was holding her hips firmly to the ground. She could not buck him off either. She tried to swing the pipe behind her but it flew off, missing him entirely. He bit down on her harder.

Wesker felt her finally-yet cautiously-relax to the ground. Not like she could do much in her current position. He kept his hands tight on her. It did not take long to get what he needed, what the virus demanded from him. The mandibles retracted into his mouth. He could breath again.

Alice pushed away from him as soon as he let her go. She pulled her shirt down and pants up. He had pushed them aside to get a better bite.

"I will kill you." She staggered to her feet. The blood loss made her woozy.

"Would you rather I went after someone else? Perhaps Jill?" Wesker wiped her blood from his face and walked past her to the door. "We really must do this again sometime. I insist."

Alice got the pipe and threw it at him. It hit the door as he closed it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Humanity Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback so far. My updates will be a little more timely from now on...and a bit longer. As far as the Alice/Albert 'relationship', I would not call it a romance. It never will be one. But there is a difference between want and need. And yes, there is need.

Enjoy!

Alice stumbled from the munitions building fifteen minutes after that bastard Wesker left her there. She clutched the heaviest duffel bag of weapons to her body. The virus had worked quickly to restore her to her former self. Every step became easier. Her back straightened and she could feel her skin and muscles heal themselves. Dark eyes searched the area for her friends. Chris and Claire were already at the plane. She could see Leon at the pilot's seat getting ready for take-off. Ada walked casually with Wesker to the opening. Alice made herself wait until everyone else was on board before tossing the bag into the plane. She grabbed both side of the doorway and stepped into it. Her weight pulled her backwards. Two very warms hands grabbed her hips and pushed her roughly into the craft. She turned to say something-anything-to him but Wesker had already boarded and walked towards the pilot's seating area.

"Alice!" Claire patted the seat next to her. Alice smiled and dropped down unceremoniously next her best friend. Chris was busy talking to Ada about some gun he was taking apart and putting back together. The Asian woman feigned some interest. Alice could see her eyes move to the pilot's seat. Watching Leon coax the plane from their makeshift runway to the sky. Wesker stood up and sat next to Jill. Jill looked surprised but shrugged it off. He leaned into her a bit and spoke softly. Even with her enhanced hearing, she could not make out the words. His eyes looked over to Alice and he smirked ever so slightly. Jill did not notice. Alice could feel her body tense.

"Hey!" Claire waved her hand in front of Alice's face.

"What?" She shook her head and smiled slightly at the redhead beside. "Sorry but I was a million miles away."

"I could tell. Are you alright? You seem...off, if you don't mind me saying so. And that is strange for you."

"I.." Alice paused. She did not want to share what happened to her in the weapon's building. She would have to handle it-and Wesker-on her own. "No, I just did not sleep well. Seems like I haven't slept much since before Arcadia."

"Well why not sleep now? God knows we have time. Leon has to take the so-called scenic route to avoid those flyers. We won't be in Raccoon City for hours."

Alice felt tired in her mind moreso than her physical body. "You might be right. Wake me when we get there, okay?"

Claire grinned at her. "You know it." She bunched up her jacket and put it under Alice's head. Alice leaned her head into it.

And she slept.

Her dream this day was quite unlike the ones she usually had now. No undead, no Spence Parks, no virus leaking into the Hive and no Red Queen. Instead she was in the same bed that was back in Umbrella Prime. She could sense it rather than explain it. But she was safe. The same lingerie. The same blanket. The same soft sunlight coming into the window to gently wake her from a deep slumber. The same warm body. Strong arms wrapped around her. Keeping her safe. Making her feel things that she had thought long forgotten. She could feel Carlos' breath on her cheek.

"Wake up." He whispered to her in her ear.

"Carlos.."

"Not exactly." Alice sprung awake and almost to her feet. Wesker was sitting next to her. Claire and her jacket long gone. Most everyone was crowded up at the pilot's seat talking to Leon. Wesker sat there with a nasty smile on his face. "Dreaming of your lost love? Carlos, was it?"

"Screw you." Alice spat at him. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of cuddling against him. She hoped no one had noticed it. She forced herself to not vomit as she made her way to the cockpit. "What's going on?"

"I am trying to find a landing place near the city" Leon replied to her question, "There is still a number of undead around here. We may have to land near Arkalay mountains and make our way on foot to the mansion.

"Fine by me. I am ready to kill something anyways." Alice directed her comment towards the blonde biohazard. Claire and Ada sat back down together. Ada showed Claire how to use the grappler gun. The redhead nodded at her and tucked it away. Chris smiled at Jill and made poor attempts to catch her attention. Jill pretended to ignore him but Alice could see she was interested in him as well.

Leon tucked the pilot's straps around him. "Everyone needs to grab something. This is gonna be a bumpy landing." Alice could see past his shoulder and out of the window. The plane went past the helicopter crash site where Dr Issaacs found her after she had fled Raccoon City the first time. One lone undead meandered amongst the wreckage. The plane veered in a wide curve to the left and downward. There was a spacious grassy field. Nothing in sight that would cause a problem. Of course it was still half a mile to the city but landing there would cause them instant problems. The plane jerked as the wheels skidded on the grass. For some reason there was still greenery around the site.

"All done!" Leon stood up and walked over to Ada. "We should get going before we attract attention."

Alice was already opening the door and jumping down. She had the weapons bag tight to her chest. Chris jumped out next. He helped Claire and then Jill get out of the plane. Alice opened the bag and chose a semi-automatic for herself and a hand gun as backup. "Pick your poison."

Jill also chose a semi-automatic gun but got a knife to tuck into her pants. Claire still had the grappler gun and got two hand guns. Chris got two hand guns as well. Alice looked at Wesker. "Well?"

"I brought my own." He took off his jacket to reveal two matching custom made guns. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Grab what ammo you can because we won't be making a second trip back to get more." Ada put a small backpack around her shoulders. "I've got a few extra rounds."

The hike into the city was anti-climatic. Alice expected there to be more undead. "It's creepy."

"I was about to say the same thing." Claire peered around the melted debris that used to be buildings. "Even the undead don't want to be here. Do you think it was the nuke?"

"Who's to say." Leon brushed past her with a smile. Ada frowned at her. "With no one to feed on, this would be a poor place for them to hang around. Sometimes I think we underestimate their survival skills."

"We should still be very cautious. I don't want to get bitten right before we shut this computer down." Chris had kept his gun drawn the entire time. "I just found you sis." He stressed the sis part. Leon gave him a look.

"How exactly are we suppossed to get inside?" Claire asked Leon.

"I have the security access codes to the facility." Wesker was his usual brusque self.

"What makes you think they still work?" Chris paused at a street corner. He looked in all directions. "The Red Queen might have changed the codes. Especially after what happened at Umbrella Prime."

"Despite what you think, we are not stupid. There are safety back-up codes to access part of the system that she cannot change or modify."

"Exactly which part of the system?" Leon piped into the conversation. "And why haven't they been used before now?" Alice stopped what she was doing to listen.

"It was not deemed 'out of control' until Alice" he twisted his mouth as he said her name "infiltrated our Japanese installation. After its destruction, the Red Queen was re-activated. Things, of course, have greatly changed since then."

The conversation stopped abruptly as a soft keening noise came from the right. Leon motioned to Ada and Chris to follow him. Claire was in the middle of the group with Alice and Wesker in the back. everyone drew their guns but Wesker. He looked bored.

The group did a strange shuffle forward. The noise got louder until they came across five undead. They were flailing their arms. Their legs were melted into the road.

"How did they survive?" Claire asked softly. Ada gave her a stern frown. "It doesn't matter." The asian woman shot each one in the head. "Let's keep moving."

They kept moving then stopping to shoot at a lone biohazard every now and then. The air was still and the light fading.

And then they were at the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Humanity Chapter Four

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! And to the people who have favorited and are following this story. Now there are liberties taken with the layout of the Hive. (Forgive Me!)

They stood in front of the mansion-or what was left of it.

"Are you sure Leon, we are in the right place?" Claire brush aside her bangs and peered around the molten rubble. "I mean this is not exactly what I thought-"

"And what exactly were you expecting?" Ada moved around Claire and towards Leon. "We are lucky to find anything here at all."

"We still have a problem of finding a way inside. Obviously we won't be using the front door." Jill walked the perimeter. "Alice, was there a secondary entrance?" She looked at her.

"The only one I know of was through the mansion. That's why Spence..." she paused to swallow back the bitter taste in her mouth "That is why we were stationed here all the time. It would be suspicious to have too many people guarding a place that had no importance. Or to have too many business guests coming and going. One way in and one way out."

"Hmmmph." Wesker brushed her shoulder as he passed her. "You are quite wrong. Umbrella had two secondary entrances in case of emergencies. It would be unrealistic to evacuate the Hive using just the mansion."

"And where are these located?" Alice frowned at him. "And why not say something before we got here?"

"There was no need to say anything-until now. We will need to split up into two groups. The first entrance is inside the hospital itself. You will need to go to the basement and then find a service shaft leading below the building. There will be a security station there. Everything needed to get into the Hive will be there. The second entrance is below the STARS office in the middle of the city. There is a similar layout below the building. At least one if not both should have survived the blast." He turned to Alice. "Any use of your abilities may result in the Red Queen finding us. Do restrain yourself."

While Wesker was talking, Leon pulled up the schematics and showed it to Chris. "What do you think?" Chris leaned over the machine and checked out both locations.

"I can take Jill and Claire with me to the police station. You take Ada and go through the hospital." Wesker stood amonst them and said nothing more. Alice wanted to smash the bored look off of his face.

"I will go with Miss Valentine-"

"I don't think so!" Alice bit off the rest of her reply. The others in the group looked shocked at her outburst. Wesker smiled unpleasantly.

"Ummm...okay..." Claire looked between Alice, Wesker and Jill.

"I will go with Chris, Claire and Jill. We'll take the police station. You" Alice's mouth twisted in an ugly manner. "You can go with Leon and Ada. We will meet up inside the Hive." She pushed past Wesker and stood by Chris. The others loosely formed into the two groups. Wesker remained quiet, staring at Alice. Alice glared at him. "We should go."

"I'm missing you already." The words, quietly spoken, pierced Alice's heart. The same words she had traded with Spence in the mansion.

"Excuse me?" Jill looked between Wesker and here. Ada looked as if she were about to speak but shugged her shoulders instead. She turned sharply and grabbed Leon's arm. "Let's go."

"Alice?" Claire touched her arm. It felt like fire. "What was that about? What exactly is going on between you two?"

"Going on?" Her voice trailed slightly. The images from the munitions building were still fresh. Her light colored eyes focused on Jill. Wesker's threat to Jill was all too real. He would hurt her just to do it. "Nothing. He is just being an asshole. That's all he knows how to do anymore."

Chris gestured for them to follow him. "The police station is not far from here. We should be in the Hive before they get there." He showed the screen to the rest of the group. "The faster we get done here, the better I feel. This place makes me sick."

Jill walked close to him. "I know. I mean- it was my home but now it is a reminder of everything." Chris put his arms around her. She smiled back at him. Alice glanced at Claire but she seemed happy. They exchanged smiles. "I know the police station like the back of my hand but I don't remember any basement exit."

Chris grinned at her. "Well it wouldn't be the first time Umbrella has hidden in plain sight. We'll just have to find it." His smile faded. "I don't know that we will have another chance at this again."

The group walked down the main street towards the center of Raccoon City. There was little that was recognizable. Melted blobs that could have been cars or even small buildings. Chris walked slightly ahead to scout for trouble. Jill trailed after him. Claire was in the middle as she carried all of the weapons and ammo for the group. Alice brought up the rear in case anything were to come from behind. There was nothing. No sounds of life or unlife. All in all it was uneventful. Too soon they stood where the police station should be on the map.

Chris stopped in front of a rather large blob. There were indentations throughout it. "We will have to use a bomb to blow an entrance into the area we need." Claire opened the duffel bag and pulled out two explosives. "This is all we have." she looked to Chris. "Ada said she brought seven. I don't know why we only have two of them."

Jill took one of the devices. "They might have needed more to get inside the hospital." She took one of them from Claire. "Hopefully we will only need one of these. You guys wait here. I'll find a weak spot and set the charge." Jill walked over the ridges of the blob and out of sight.

Chris lit up a cigarette. "Want one?" He gestured to Claire and Alice. Claire grabbed one but Alice shook her head. "Those things will kill you." she replied with a smile. Both siblings laughed at her. Claire moved away from the rubble and sat down on the ground. Chris joined here. Alice waited for a moment then made her way to the duo.

"So what happened after Arcadia? How did you escape?" The two looked back and forth as Alice asked her question. Claire motioned to Chris to answer her.

"I grabbed Claire and made for a lifeboat. I knew we were not going to win." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really am but we could not find you and I could not lose Claire again. She fought me like hell though. Mad at me for a long time."

Alice took Claire's hand in her own. "I am glad Chris got you out of there. You would be dead now."

"But Alice-"

"But nothing. It was the right thing to do." She turned back to Chris. "So what happened after that?"

"We found Wesker but he disarmed us. He made a deal with us to travel to DC to regroup. He seemed different. Didn't want to eat us."

"I was suspicious." Claire picked up the story. "I asked him point blank why he was not attacking us. He gave some bullshit answer that your blood healed his urges." She shook her head in disbelief. Alice didn't say a word. "It took time to get to a radio station that worked. He made some calls and Leon picked us up. Seemes he is working for Wesker after all. Him and Ada." Claire spit out the asian woman's name.

"That's when he came up with the plan to get you out of Umbrella Prime." Chris gestured broadly. "And now here we are."

Jill came into view. "I found it." The group stood up. "I set the charges for ten minutes. We need to find cover." They looked around until Claire pointed out a large metallic blob.

"Let's get behind this...thing." The rest of them followed her and they croughed down together. It was a tight fit. Part of Chris hung out fround around it. They waited.

*BOOM*

Debris flew into the air, pelting the group's hiding place. Pieces of the blob bented and flew off into different directions.

"Everyone okay?" Jill walked around the group. "I'll go check out and see if we can get inside."

Alice stood up. "Chris? Claire?" Both siblings smiled at her. She sighed in relief. So far, so good.

Jill returned with a frown on her face. "We have to try again. There is some headway but not enough to get through." Claire handed her the last bomb. "This is all we have left." The redhead told her.

"I know. If this does not work, we will go to the hospital and go through there. I am sure the others have already gotten inside." She took the last device and went around to the spot. "This should do it. Take cover!"

Everyone huddled behind the blob. Chris and Alice were both exposed this time. Claire was crouched under Chris and Jill was between Alice and Claire.

*Boom*

Alice thought they were ready for the flying debris but it was even worse this time. Chris screamed briefly and Alice felt the metal cut her shoulder. Claire grabbed Chris' arm. They all stood up. "Chris?" Alice went over to him.

"Claire, grab the medical kit." Jill pulled up his shirt to reveal a jagged and deep cut going down the length of his arm. "Hurry!" Claire came back and went to work with speed and efficiency. Chris leaned against what was left of their blob.

"What the hell was up with that blast?" He looked at Jill. She shrugged.

"I don't know. It should have been just like the last one." She motioned Alice to follow her. "We'll check it out. Let Claire patch you up." They walked out of hearing range. Jill stopped and turned to Alice. "I don't like this one bit. First we don't have enough explosives and now one of them goes haywire."

"It must be Wesker!" Alice gritted her teeth.

Jill frowned at her. "I don't know that he knows enough about explosives to do something like this." She motioned around them. "Maybe Ada though." They walked over to the center of the blast. Both stopped dead in their tracks. There was nothing. No door, no basement. Just dirt.

"Shit!" 


	5. Chapter 5

The New Humanity Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yeah it is another Chapter so soon! All mistakes are mine.

Leon led Ada and Wesker towards the hospital. They were quiet. Leon went first with Ada in the middle and then Wesker in the back. Ada and Leon both had their guns drawn but Wesker strolled behind them. He carried the duffel bag loosely over one shoulder. Like the other group, there was nothing. No sounds of life or unlife. They stopped in front of the remains of the hospital.

Leon gestured to the bag. "We should need one, maybe two of the explosives." Wesker threw the bag at him. Leon rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He opened the bag with a frown. "We have five of the explosives." He looked at Ada.

She shrugged her small shoulders. "I figured we would need more. I divided the bags while you were piloting the plane. The hospital would be tougher to get through."

Leon gave her a look. "A hospital would be tougher than the police station? Ada what is going on?" He trailed the look from her to Wesker and back again.

"Nothing Leon." She took two of the explosves from him. "Stay here while I set these charges." She left them both alone. Wesker continued to remain quiet.

Leon moved to a safer spot twenty feet away. Wesker followed him and crouched behind the wreckage of a bus. Or what was left of it. "What was that about between you and Alice back there?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Wesker look bored. Leon thought he always looked bored.

"The 'I'm missing you already.' What was that about?"

"My personal relationships are private." The blonde looked pointedly at Leon. "I do not recall asking you about Miss Wong." He turned away from him.

"I thought she wanted you dead." Leon peered around the wreckage for Ada. She was still gone.

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. I believe Miss Wong is back." Sure enough, she was running in their direction. She barely made it behind cover before the explosion.

*BOOM*

There was little debris. Wesker immediately stood up and headed for the center of the blast. Leon hefted the bag and followed him. Ada went last. Wesker was leaning over a metal cover. "Here is the way down." With a heft of strength, it came loose. Below, a cool rush of air greeted the party. "We need to hurry. The others are already underground by now."

Wesker jumped down first followed by Leon. Ada jumped and was caught by the soldier. Wesker unexpectedly grabbed the bag from Leon and started down one of the corridors. Leon hung back and waved Ada over to him.

"I wanted to ask you about Wesker. You have worked for him before the disaster." Ada nodded her head at him. "What's with him and Alice. He said they were in a relationship."

Ada turned her gaze from him. She hated lying to him. For some reason the taste was bitter. "It was before the outbreak. Not too many people knew about it. We need to catch up." By the time the duo got to Wesker, he had bypassed the security door and zipped up the bag. Leon gave him a look. "Everything ok?" He motioned towards the bag.

"Just making sure that we have everything." Wesker glared at Ada. "We will need to take the right corridor down until we reach the stairs. I doubt any of the eletrical equipment stills works here."

"We should go." Ada gave Wesker a frosty look.

Leon looked between the two. "We need to mark our way here. There is nothing in the computer about the layout."

"I will take care of it." Wesker pulled out a marker and began to make a large arrow pointing towards where Ada was walking ahead. Leon reluctantly followed her, leaving him behind. Once Leon was gone, the blonde ereased the arrow and made a new one pointing in the opposite direction. He walked further down the corridor. When he found a toppled desk, he planted one of the extra explosives there. He was careful to rig it to a detonator on the floor. He hurried back to Leon and Ada.

"What took you so long?" Leon was looking between two hallways. One was the destroyed labs. Broken glass littered the floor. The other led to some offices.

"It seems there are some traps still active here. I nearly set off an explosion. We should be careful." He looked from one hallway to the other. "We should go this way." He pointed towards the offices. "You two scout ahead. I will mark our route." Both Leon and Ada nodded to him and left. Wesker looked towards the labs. The fastest way to the Red Queen. "Not yet, my Dear." He took another explosive device and planted it under some glass and set the detonator on the floor. Satisfied with his work, he went to follow his group.

Ada stood in the center of the room. Leon was searching the exits. "There is nothing here. I don't see a way to the Red Queen." Leon turned to Wesker. "I thought you knew which way to go." It was almost an accusation.

"I have never personally been inside this facility. Building plans change." Wesker replied coolly to the man.

"I will double back and check out the other way." Ada said to Leon as she left. Wesker barely glanced at her. Instead he made a show of going around the area to check for another exit.

"I told. There is not another way-"

*BOOM*

Leon was running before the explosion settled. Wesker was careful to let him remain in the lead. Better that he found Ada. The other man was trying to move debris from the now blocked hallway.

"She could still be alive. Ada!" Leon had dropped his gun in an effort to quickly find the asian woman. Wesker picked up the gun and stood behind him. He pointed it to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. 


	6. Chapter 6

The New Humanity Chapter Six

Author's Note: Now it may be some time before I do another update like this one-three chapters at once. Well it has been stewing in my brain.

Yes, Wesker is an asshole. What did ya expect?

Also, mature content in this chapter.

Chris climbed over the rubble to where Jill and Alice were standing. Claire was fast following him. "You need more medical help Chris!" He ignored her.

"Shit!" He swore as he looked around. "Are you sure this is the right spot Jill?" The blonde woman nodded her head at him. He grabbed the portable computer and used his good hand to scroll through the map. "That fuck Wesker has some explaining to do. He set us up!"

Alice backed up from them both. "We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Jill already had picked up the bag from Claire. Chris leaned on his sister.

Alice tried not to outrun here friends. Ada...Leon...Wesker. As far as she was concerned, they were on the same side. She knew where Ada's loyalties lied...always with Wesker. She thought she knew Leon well enough from her escape. She shook her head.

She slowed briefly. "Try to remember if Wesker said anything in front of you guys about this mission." They shook their heads negatively at her. "There has to be something. There is a reason he separated us and sent us on a wild goose chase."

Jill peered into the sky. "I am not sure if this helps. I do know at some point that the Red Queen tried to put one of those spider things on him." She paused "It was after he infected himself with the T-Virus. That is why he was on the Arcadia and not in another base." She sighed softly. "I cannot be sure. I only got flashes from her when she gave me directives."

"It's something." Chris' voice sounded gruff. His shirt was soaked in blood. Claire's face was pale.

They lost two precious hours catching up to the other group. Once they found the remains of the police station, it was easy to locate the basement entrance.

Claire sat next to her brother. "We need a break. His arm..."

"Claire..." Chris shook his head at her. "We need to find them. Who knows what they are doing?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Stay here. I will go ahead. Once you are ready, Jill will take the lead." Jill nodded at her. Alice grabbed her gun and jumped down the access shaft. The corridor went one way. She followed it until she got to a security room. There on the wall was an arrow pointing down one hallway. She immediately took it and ran. time was of the essence.

*BOOM*

Alice fell to the ground in a heap.

Jill jumped up and ran to the opening in the ground. "Stay here. I'm going after her." Claire yanked her brother down to the ground.

Jill wasted little time in running to the sound of the blast. The hallway was mostly blocked off. what space there was would not accomodate her. "Alice! Alice!"

Alice could hear a soft cry. Her name spoken from far way. "Ji...ll?" She raised her head. Chunks of cement were everywhere.

"Are you hurt? Hold on!" The other woman grabbed some debris and tried to move it. "I can't move this!"

"Back up!" Alice raised herself to her feet. "I'll knock it down."

"But the Red Queen-"

"Screw it. Wesker probably lied about that too." Alice's eyes widen and the power surged through her body. The rocks and chunks of cement flew in all directions, clearing a path between Jill and her. "What about Chris and Claire?"

"They are topside. He's not doing good and she would be useless with us." Jill waved her hand dismissively. "She would worry too much."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Okay let's backtrack and take the other hallway."

"Now that wasn't very nice." Both women froze in place. The Red Queen's voice continued overhead. "Project Alice. How fortunate that both you and that traitor Wesker are here. It's time I end this for good." Alarms blared as both women ran back tot he security office and down the other corridor.

"What the hell?!" Jill stopped and Alice ran into her, making the blonde woman crash to the floor. she looked over to the aftermath of another explosion. The bottom half of Leon's head was leaning against the rock. The rest of it was gone.

"Jill. Jill!" Alice picked the woman up. "We have to move. There is still Ada and Wesker ahead of us." Both women drew their firearms and kept running ahead. There was nothing but a set of offices. "We'll split up but be careful. And don't go too far." Alice warned her.

Jill nodded her head. Alice immediately went to the far left side. Jill stepped around a desk and headed to the supply closet. "Ada?" she whispered softly. She stilled her movements to listen. She couldn't hear Alice at all. Looking over her shoulder, Alice stepped out of view. She turned back around to see Wesker standing in front of her. His fist slammed into her jaw and everything went black.

Alice could hear a gasp and a thud. She turned back around and quickly made her way into the central offices. Nothing was disturbed. Nothing was out of place. Or moreso than it was before they arrived here. She moved forward as silently as possible. The supply closet door was partially opened but so was a set of doors past it. She made a circle around the supply closet and aimed into the darkness. She could not see, hear or sense anything.

"Miss me?" Wesker wrapped his arms around her and slammed her into the walls. Her weapon dropped to the ground. She kicked his kneecap hard enough to crack it. He dropped her and she ran from him. While she had better mental abilities, he was faster. He grabbed her by the hair and drug her into the supply closet. He slammed the door behind him. Jill was laying on the floor out cold.

Alice glared at him. "The Red Queen knows we are here. We don't have time for your bullshit. You sent us in the wrong direction on purpose."

"There are no cameras in here. As for your misdirection, you chose the police station. Not me."

"What do you want?" Alice made a move towards Jill. Wesker kicked her to the far wall.

"I am rather hungry." He bared his teeth at her. "If you don't want to aid me, I am sure Miss Valentine will do instead." He moved over to the unconscious blonde woman. "She might even survive it."

"Wait." The word was spoken softly but Wesker heard it all the same. She lifted her shirt and turned her back to him.

"No. I will need a new place." Wesker walked over to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Strip down."

"Strip down?" Alice's mouth dropped.

"Jill might not understand where the bite marks come from when she wakes up. A nice private spot will do." He smiled cruelly at her.

Alice kicked off her boots. Then her shirt. Wesker remained standing there. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Keep going." was his only reply.

Her eyes flickered from Jill to Wesker and back again. Her pants came off slower. "That's it."

Wesker walked around her. Alice felt she was on display. He trailed his fingers down her back. He disgusted her on a personal level.

But no one had touched her in a very long time. Not since the last time she was with Spence. And a man's touch felt good. Even if it was Wesker. Her head turned and Wesker crushed her lips to his own.

Jill's eyes fluttered open. She made no noise. She made no movement. Her head was turned to the couple. Alice in her underwear and bra. Wesker leaned over her. Gripping her in a passionate kiss.

Jill watched in silence was Wesker hauled Alice up in his arms and both went down hard. It was a frenzy of movement. Alice seemed to struggle with her desires.

The blonde threw off his sunglasses and pulled down her underwear. He nipped her thighs before pressing his mouth between her legs. Jill was shocked at them both. Alice grabbed his hair and whimpered at him. The soft sighs turned to frantic moans. The moans got louder as Alice bucked her hips at him. For his part, Wesker's growling was getting abnormally loud. His hands had massaged her breasts while he was busy with her.

It seemed like forever but Jill thought it ended within twenty minutes. Wesker rolled Alice on her side and laid next to her. Soon they were both asleep.

Jill raised herself up and started piecing things together. She headed back to Chris and Claire. 


	7. Chapter 7

The New Humanity Chapter Seven

Author's Note: No happy ending for Ada or Leon. Thanks for all of the reviews and for those of you who have followed and favorited my story! I really appreciate it. The next couple of chapters may take time to post. Please be patient! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine!

Jill rose to her feet. Her eyes never left Wesker or Alice as she moved from her position. The doorway was slightly ajar. The floor was littered with debris. She could see some of Alice's body but Wesker was wrapped around her tightly in his sleep. Hard to think of him as doing anything normal. Even harder still to hear a soft snore coming from one of them.

The problem came as to how she would get past the door. While it was open, the opening itself was not enough to let her slip past it without making noise. She craned her head back to the duo on the floor. With her right hand, she pushed against the door. It only gave so much before becoming stuck against a metal shelf. Alice sighed in her sleep. Jill would recognize her voice anywhere, even in slumber. The blode woman tried to squeeze herself past the shelf outside without making any noise. Ten minutes were wasted already. Jill's right leg was still inside the supply close when a hand grabbed her neck. She turned her blue eyes from inside the room to stare at Ada Wong.

"Where is he?" The asian woman hissed at her. She looked far worse for wear. Her cheeks held deep grooves split open and bleeding. The rest of her face was heavily sooted. Gray ash colored her hair.

"Inside." Jill gestured to her. Ada pulled her from the doorway and looked inside. To her surprise, the other woman did not fire into the room.

"We need to go. And we need to talk." Ada motioned her to follow. "But not here. Where are the Redfields?"

Jill scrambled to catch up. "They are outside. Chris is hurt." She pulled Ada back to her. "What the hell is going on?"

"I. Said. Not. Here!" Ada ran towards the exit. "We have to move. If Wesker suspects I survived then we are all dead." Nothing more was said between them. Ada paused at Leon's body. Jill went to touch her shoulder but the other woman pushed her away. Getting out of the building was surprisingly easy. Claire was leaning over Chris when Jill pulled herself out of the entrance.

"Where is Alice?" Claire peered over Jill's shoulder. She shook her head at her. Ada walked away from the group a few steps. "Jill...what's going on? Did you find any medical supplies?" Claire grabbed Jill by the shoulders and shook her. "Jill?"

"What happened?" Chris' gruff voice pierced Ada's thoughts. She turned to him and gave him a long thoughtful look.

"I'm surprised any of you survived. Either you are really good," She looked between Chris and Jill. "Or just that bad. You should be dead." Chris struggled to rise to his feet. Claire pushed him back to the ground. Jill sat next to him and took his hand in her own.

"What the hell is going on...and no lies. Where is Alice? Leon? What about Wesker?" He turn to Jill. "C'mon. You haven't said a word. What went on down there?" Jill's head hung down. Claire hugged her tighly.

"You have to understand that I made a choice." Ada paced back and forth as she spoke to them. "And you will hate me for it." She stopped and looked at them. "But any of you would do the same. You'd be lying to say otherwise." She resumed her pacing. "I knew Wesker always knew where the Red Queen was located and how to get to her. Why he never acted before was a mystery. Until right before we left for Raccoon City." She stopped moving and looked away from them. None of them said a word to her. "It's so simple that I wonder why no one has thought of it before."

"And what is so simple?" Claire asked quietly. "It's hard to do much more than survive with those things out there." Her voice rose. She stood up and gestured out to the dead city. "I did not see you try to save anyone...but yourself. At least I tried to do something!" Chris took to his feet. He leaned on Jill to stand up. Claire turned to him and hugged him fiercely.

"And exactly how were you going to survive?" The asian woman replied to her. "What were you going to do once there was no more food? The ground is poisoned everywhere...well almost everywhere." She chuckled darkly. "Umbrella made sure to have enough unspoiled dirt to have a few hydroponic farms for when it was over. They have a small collection of seeds stored as well."

"So what is the problem? They have fertile soil and seeds. Why haven't they been using it?" Jill finally spoke. She cradled herself in her own arms.

"Because it is not enough." Ada peered into the sky. "It will only feed five, maybe six people on a regular basis. And it takes time to grow food. And Umbrella always has a plan." She chuckled darkly. "And I had every intention of including Leon and myself in that plan."

"So where is Leon?" Claire asked numbly. The redhead glanced between Ada and Jill. "And you haven't told us where Alice and Wesker are either."

"Leon is...gone." Jill answered softly. "Alice. Alice and Wesker are together." The woman's face was ashen as she replied to Claire.

"What do you mean together?" Chris' face held an ugly look. She did not answer them. "Jill?"

"I saw them myself Chris. He knocked me out and when I woke up they were screwing."

"He obviously raped her Jill. Alice wouldn't have anything to do with him. They hate each other!" Chris tried to push himself towards the entrance.

"Chris!" Jill touched his arm. "She had his head between her legs. That's not exactly rape. And trust me. She was enjoying herself."

"I just don't believe it." Claire slumped against some broken rocks. "How could that happen?"

It was Ada that answered her question. "Maybe they were together all along." She turned to Claire. "I know about your convoy. Think about it. It was Alice who brought you the journal about Alaska. It was Alice that helped lead you to Vegas. It was Alice that convinced you to take the helicopter to Arcadia. And yet she stayed behind." Claire started crying softly against Chris. "When she went into the Nevada facility, the White Queen told her that her blood could make a cure." She gestured openly around them. "So where is the cure? What does she do? She takes a bunch of clones and goes to Japan. To Wesker. She chose Wesker over the cure. That should be enough." Ada turned away from them.

"So why come here?" Chris asked as she stroked Claire's hair. His siter's head was lowered on his shoulder. "There's no point now that they are together. And what does that have to do with us?"

"The Red Queen has access to the facility that has the Eden supplies." The others looked at her with confused expressions. "You got to love Umbrella's outlook. It's not just seeds and dirt. There is enough to start over. For a few select people. Wesker needed help to split your happy group up and pick you off. The plan was for Alice, Wesker, myslef and Leon to go and get the supplies."

"And where exactly were you going to start paradise?" Jill gestured around them. "Everything is shit."

"An island. There were several picks. Catalina Island was one of them. There are some off of the coast of Europe. Good steady climate. It would be nothing to destroy the undead and dispose of the remains. But this happy little paradise cannot happen with you guys." She laughed bitterly. "He knew you would always look for Alice. But if you are dead then there are no worries. Wesker was going to get the information, shut down the Red Queen and then take us four and leave."

"So what happened?" Jill finally asked her.

"He betayed me." Ada paused. "Leon did not know of our plan. It would look like yet another mission gone horribly wrong. Then it would be easy to convince him to start over. With me."

"So now what?" Chris asked the group. 


	8. Chapter 8

The New Humanity Chapter 8

Author's Note: I always had some questions about the movies. Why did Alice NOT go ahead and make a cure? The reference to Catalina Island is from the books. As for the Eden supplies, it is a poor reference to Fallout 2's Garden of Eden Creation Kit (or GECK). Been replaying the game lately. As always all mistakes are mine. Mature content in this chapter.

Wesker's slitted yellow eyes opened as soon as Jill left the room. He heard Ada's voice murmur softly to the other woman. No matter. What he needed to survive was currently sleeping against him. Things would just be a little more complicated from here. He was careful to not wake Project Alice. She was, he mused, inhumanly beautiful. Certainly a fitting meal. Each time he feasted on her made him both completely satisfied and starved for more of her. He should take her powers. That was his plan. But if he could lessen them and leave just her healing abilities, then he could make a meal of her everyday. She would have no choice but to submit to him.

His touch was feather light on her arm. His thumb made small circles on her skin. He was still so very hungry. The oral sex had been more than enough for her. Her guard was down, particularly now as she slept next to him. He wanted a rather choice spot to bite her. The lower part of her back was a start but he was truly hungry now. He needed to find an artery. Her neck was lean and taut even in her sleep. Wesker considered the situation.

He held no desire for her other than as food. However, he could and would stimulate her sexually to get her blood pumping in her veins. She would be at a disadvantage in the situation. Unlike him, she missed her humanity. Love, comfort, friends...all of the plebian social constructs. Survival was the only thing he needed...the only thing he ever needed in this new life.

Alice sighed in her sleep. So many recent traumas without rest had taken its toll even with her endurance and stamina. Unlike so many of the times since the initial outbreak (and certainly since Carlos had died) she felt warmth next to her. Blissful warmth. Her whole body felt relaxed at the moment. The feeling was from another life. A real life. She surely must be dreaming.

Wesker felt her gentle movement against him. He slid his arm around her lower waist. His head leaned over to the side of her neck. His hand caressed her thighs. He lifted her leg over his own as he found her center. She would not be able to disengage him. Taking his time, he watched her carefully as he touched her. Her breath became slightly ragged as he increased his tempo and pressure. His free arm snaked around her upper body. His teeth broke skin.

Alice woke up moaning Carlos' name under her breath. But her precious Carlos was dead. What was touching her now was an abomination. Her blood was already flowing into his mouth. She scratched his arms and face but he did not let go of her. It was then that she realized what else he was doing to her.

She felt such shame...and some pleasure. He was dedicated to pleasing her physically, that she could feel in her entire body. Alice craned her neck to find Jill but the other woman was gone. Alice was grateful because her core tightened up inside her. Wesker kept his mouth on her and rolled her onto her stomach. She laid on the ground adding weight to his already skilled fingers. He pulled his arm from around her. Alice felt very good. This way very, very wrong. She felt her first orgasm hit her. Her body arched up against him. He used his other fingers to penetrate her while he rubbed her. Neither one said a word. He was busy consuming her in a rather direct manner. She could feel her body heal as fast as he was sucking from her artery and tearing her muscles. She had another, harder orgasm.

Alice could not stop him from biting her but he was offering her pleasure for it. So what the hell...

She raised herself on her elbows and bucked back against his fingers inside of her. The ones in the front worked furiously to get her off again. There was no more shame in the wetness between them. She almost wished he would take her in the most traditional sense. Even as he worked on her, she could feel he was not in the least aroused sexually by what was happening between them. Alice was too selfish to care if he felt anything at all. She would take from him as easily as he took from her. 


	9. Chapter 9

The New Humanity Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry about the length of time between chapters. My computer went on strike! Thanks to everyone who is following and favoriting the story. I also give kudos to the reviewers. It is much appreciated and lets me know to keep writing. Onward bound!

Chris' question hung in the silence. Claire looked at him then to the other two women. Ada was making an effort to not look at anyone. Jill started pacing around the group. Claire touched Chris on the arm. "I know what we need to do." He looked back at her in surprise. "It's really simple." she stood up. Brushing her hands down her pants, she gathered her courage. "Nothing has changed. Not really." Ada had turned toward her. The redhead raised her hand in the air. "We still have to shut down the Red Queen."

"And how are we going to do that without the access codes?" Ada sarcastically asked her. "Just walk up to Alice and Wesker and see if they hand them over to us? Did you see what he did to Leon?" Her voice rose in volume. "He blew the top half of his fucking head off!" Jill moved to the asian woman. Ada pushed her aside. "They have those powers. What are we going to use to stop them?"

"The Red Queen." Jill finally spoke up. Both Ada and Claire stopped arguing with each other. Chris gave her a stunned look. "The Red Queen..."

"We heard you the first time." Chris stood up too fast. Claire went over to him and put her arm under his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off. Claire kept her hold on him.

"The Red Queen has focused her hatred on both Alice and Wesker. I mean she hates all of humanity but she has always singled them two out in particular. I remember even in Umbrella Prime it was about the two of them. There's something we are missing here." The blonde woman walked over to Ada. "We are going back in there. You need to hack into the system and find out why the Red Queen is so focused on them. It might give us some leverage or a way to fight them...or something. While you do that, the rest of us will try to track them down inside the building."

Claire grabbed Chris' side and threw his arm over her shoulder. Ada went first, followed by Jill. There was no sign of Wesker, Alice or even the Red Queen in the first room. Ada pointed down the hall. "There was an explosion there. Be careful." The others nodded at her.

"Where can you set up?" Jill asked Ada. The asian woman scanned the layout of the building.

"There should be a security access station 100 feet from here." Ada pointed towards her right. "We'll have to go past...Leon...to get there. Once I access the system, you all need to start looking for Alice and Wesker." Everyone nodded their heads. "Let's go."

The group was careful as they walked down the hallway. Leon's body was still laying against the rubble. Ada looked away from it. Claire couldn't keep her eyes from the corpse. Other than the Arcadia, she had no dealings with Wesker. She always assumed he was another corporate puppet for Umbrella. Obviously she was wrong. Chris grunted and pushed himself hard against the wall.

"Chris..?" Claire grabbed his arm. He broke out into a sweat. Jill walked over and gently prodded Claire away from her brother.

"Let me see." The older redfield shook his head. "Stop being stubborn. It's as plain as day that you're hurt." He gave her a stubborn look. "Here..." her voice trailed off as she pushed aside his jacket. The wound underneath was deep. The skin was ragged and even Claire could see torn muscle, perhaps even a glint of bone.

"Oh shit. Chris.." Claire's voice was soft. Chris pushed her aside. "I don't need your pity Claire. We still have to get out of here." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Once we are done, I'll get patched up. It's worse than it looks." Claire sobbed into his shoulder.

"Guys..." Jill motioned to brother and sister. "Hey!" They looked up. "Where's Ada?"

"She's went to hack into the system, remember?" Chris looked at Jill. The blonde quietly pointed to the computer system to her left. The very place Ada was suppossed to be hacking into as they searched for Wesker. The seat was empty. The computer had not even been turned on and was covered in dust.

"Oh crap." Claire replied to the others.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Humanity Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well the writer's block has somewhat passed after I wrote a Wesker Drabble ;) Hope you enjoy! This is rather short.

Wesker threw Alice a water bottle. "Use that to clean yourself up." He was already dressing after their encounter. Alice at least had a modicum of privacy. She used the entire bottle to cleanse herself as best as she could then dressed in silence. He looked bored and somewhat impatient. "Are you ready Project Alice?" He bared his teeth at her in a teasing manner. "I am afraid my lunch break has slowed us down." Alice felt bile rise in her throat.

"You make me sick." She threw the empty bottle at him. He easily dodged it. Alice let her power rise up inside herself. She focused on her anger. Anger at him as well as herself for letting it get this far between them. Broken furniture rose in the air. Her power was met with his own. She could see flashes of red as he dodged the projectiles she sent after him. He effortlessly dodged every single thing she could throw his way. He was a blonde blur of movement. All to soon he had pushed Alice against the wall, his forearm under her chin.

"Be as it may... Alice... but you need me as much as I need you." He used his other hand to press her hip against him. "Who do you think would have something like you?" His smile was unpleassant. "You have not been human for years. Did you think that even my removal of the T-Virus made you what you were before infection? You are damaged goods." She could feel his breath against her ear as he leaned into the side of her face. "As far as you are concerned I really am the last man on earth." He shoved her to the ground.

Alice glared at him. "Fuck you!" She propelled herself upwards and slammed her fist under his jaw. Blood spurted on her as he flew in the air. He rolled into a standing position. Alice could see him heal but the look in his eyes was murder. He charged her and they both went through the wall. Alice lost what little control she had over her emotions. They both kicked, scratched and finally Alice bit him.

Wesker's scream almost gave her another orgasm. She spit out the leather material and bit down as hard as she could into his flesh. It gave way under the pressure. She could feel him try to punch and throw her off of him. She refused to let go of her prey. She greedily drank his blood. She wanted him to know what he had done to everyone else. What he had done to her. She flipped him over and used her legs to pin him down to the ground. He wasn't fighting her as much but she did not relent in her attack. As fast as he could heal, she wounded him again. He stopped fighting her altogether which made her let him go. She raised herself up on his body and looked down on him. She could feel the blood drip from her mouth. She could see it spot his leather outfit. He was breathing as hard as she was and then she looked at him. His glasses were gone from his face. He was not afraid of her. She could see that much but he did look wary of her. A slow measured look at her mouth was punctuated by him licking his lips.

It was then that they noticed Miss Ada Wong in the doorway.


End file.
